Sinful Taste
by QueenoftheQueenies
Summary: Alexandra fell in love with Klaus a long time ago. He changed her, made her into something powerful and wonderful - and then he broke her. Years have gone by and Alexandra has been running, running from a Bounty Hunter - and there's only one person she knows that can help her out. Klaus. But is everything as it seems? Or is Alexandra planning something devious?
1. Chapter 1

**_ Chapter one_**

I stalk forward silently, light on my feet. A breeze ruffles over my skin, lifts my hair momentarily as the sun beats down on my back. The heat sinks into my skin and I can feel it in my core.

The house looms before me and I wonder for a moment about whether I should feel threatened or nervous. But a second passes and my emotions dwindle away until all I feel is a familiar anger. It's not the kind that spikes my blood, makes me breathless and weak, but instead the kind that bubbles and simmers quietly inside me. It's been going for a while now - years. More than years. Too long.

I pause on the porch to inhale - I can smell _her_. I'd know that vile scent anywhere - it's almost as familiar to me as his smell. I curl my toes as I chew on the inside of my mouth for a second. I stand there for a moment longer, the wind folding around me as I raise a hand and knock.

She opens the door within a second. The same blonde hair, the nasty little eyes and pink little mouth. The moment her eyes meet mine, her mouth twists into a snarl but I don't give her time to attack - no, instead I charge straight at her, having the advantage of surprise.

I slam her into the wall with enough force to shake the entire house. She hisses, flashing elongated teeth as her eyes darken dangerously. I find myself laughing, my pulse thrumming.

"Hello Rebekah," I purr softly.

"Alexandra," she spits forcefully.

"Where is he?"

"Why are you here?" She asks instead.

I tighten my hand around her throat and slide the stake out from where I'd hidden it earlier. I press it directly over her heart. Her eyes narrow dangerously.

"Tell me."

"Or what? You'll stake me?" She laughs.

"You might be strong and you might be fast, but you're no where near as strong and fast as you think you are," I warn dangerously.

Her upper lip twitches slightly as if she's fighting with some kind of internal battle.

"Where is Klaus?"

Before she can open her mouth to reply, I'm suddenly ripped from her and flung against the wall. I raise my arm in one quick jerk, hand still wrapped around the stake - but a hand suddenly wraps around my wrist like an iron clamp. My eyes meet _his_ and the world freezes.

"Picking on my little sister, huh, love?" He raises an eyebrow and I swallow past my burning anger. "Rebekah, leave."

"But -"

"Leave!" He barks and out of the corner of my eye, I notice her leave with a scowl in our direction - I'm not sure whether it's directed at me or him.

"Alex," he murmurs. "What are you doing here?"

I jerk my wrist out of his grip, surprised when he lets go and I attempt to side-step around him - but he refuses to budge, to move in the slightest. He just stands over me, looming menacingly. I don't bother to try and move him - there's not any point, it will just end with me being humiliated. Besides, it's not a part of the plan - to fight with him. Not just yet.

"I need your help," I shrug lightly.

He scoffs and shakes his head. "Now why don't I believe you?"

I scowl. "Why would I lie?"

He leans forward - dangerously close. I swallow hard but don't back down - even when his nose almost touches mine.

"I wonder why? It couldn't possibly be because I changed you and then broke you?"

"You didn't break me, Klaus darling," I purr. "You just made me stronger."

His eyes search mine, hot and intense - incredibly familiar. It's been so many years since I've seen those eyes in real life - normally they haunt my dreams. It's weird seeing them here and now.

I lean up on my tip-toes and my lips near his ear. He doesn't move, doesn't shift in the slightest - but I know for a fact that he's waiting for me to do something - attack him maybe. But I don't.

"I'm being chased by a Hunter. Will you help me or not?"

He pulls back slightly, a small smile flickering across his lips, crookedly devilish. "What's in it for me?"

"When I ask you for something, you give it to me," he murmurs after a heated pause.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frown.

He grins. "It means exactly that."

I hesitate, feeling a scowl forming again. I want to glare at him and sink my teeth into his throat, shredding across his skin with relish... I shake my head just slightly to clear it. The heat emanating from his body, from the closeness of it is enough to bring me to my knees - but like I said, I'm stronger now. He made his choice and I made mine.

"Deal," I growl.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Chapter two**_

"I don't know what to do. It's not like I can kill the bastard," I mutter, rolling my neck and hunching my shoulders slightly.

"No, because then you would have to deal with the Hunters Curse. Which, let's be honest - is no fun at all," he replies with a slight sarcastic smile.

"You're not helping."

He laughs lightly. "What do you want me to say? You know what you have to do."

"Trick someone else into killing him? I know. I wish it was that easy."

"So why isn't it? Just find a human and Compel them. Simple."

I laugh and shake my head, enjoying the suspicious glint in his eyes.

"Oh Klaus. I doubt a mere human could handle him."

"I'm sure you could find one, I don't see what all the fuss is about."

"He's strong, Klaus. Unbelievably so. I think even you would be matched with him."

"That sounded like a bit of a compliment there," he smirks.

"Don't flatter yourself," I scoff. "You're an Original. Of course you're powerful."

"So what is it that you want me to do?"

I open my mouth to reply when the door opens suddenly.

"Klaus, I -"

The blonde haired girl cuts off as her head cocks to the side, eyeing me up suspiciously. Instantly I see the flare in her eye, the glint of curiosity.

What a pretty little thing.

"Caroline, meet Alexandra. She's an old friend of mine," he smiles at her and just like that I see it.

It may be shrouded by this young vampire, she may not be able to see it in his eyes - but Klaus cares for this girl. He cares for her a lot. I narrow my eyes slightly - this could be used to my advantage.

"Hi," she says politely, staying a relatively safe distance.

I can tell though, just from the way she stands - she's prepared for any sudden attack.

"Hey," I grin. "Don't worry, I'm not intending on attacking you. I'm sure that most of Klaus'... 'friends' would probably feel the need to do so to show some kind of... power, or something, but I don't. You can relax. I have manners."

"Sorry if I still keep my distance, I'm not so trusting of Klaus' friends."

I shrug, folding one leg over the other and sitting back casually. I don't want to threaten the poor girl. She looks like a tough cookie - she has to be to be anywhere near Klaus and not look even mildly worried.

"What can I do you for Caroline?" He asks her.

"I wanted to talk to you about..." She pauses and bites her lip, shifting uncomfortably.

He gestures for her to continue.

"About Tyler."

I can see the instant distaste in Klaus' eyes. I find my ears pricking upright and my attention spiking. Hm, Mystic Falls might just be the perfect place to ensnare little Nik. To punish him.

"I don't know what you'd want to talk about that involves him that could possibly hold my attention for longer than a couple of seconds."

"I... I..." She wrings her hands nervously, almost in a pleading kind of way. "I don't want you to hurt him."

"What? After everything he did?" He replies in a silently seething tone.

"He only did what he thought was right..." She replies softly.

"I couldn't care less, Caroline, what he did. The worst part was that you lied to me, you tricked me. That was Tyler's final strike," he hisses sharply, the fury flashing across her face.

She flinches and I can see the guilt in her eyes - and it surprises me because I can tell instantly that she cares for him too. In that one small look - perhaps not as much as she cares for this Tyler chap - but enough that it could possibly be used to sway her.

"Now leave," he barks impatiently. "I have far more important matters to deal with than your pathetic little mutt."

She pauses, torn between arguing and leaving. I send her a sympathetic look, which she instantly silently questions - but then she turns and leaves in a hurry, slamming the door with enough force to shake the entire house.

"Want to explain to me about this Tyler guy? What was it that he did?" I ask, curious.

"No," he snaps. Instantly his mood shifts and he shoots me a devious grin. "Instead, let's talk about your Hunter."


End file.
